dplfandomcom-20200214-history
Nickel and Dime
Harlem, Manhattan Hunts Point, Bronx (Cutscene only) |target = Deliver the thief in Harlem. |fail = Player dies Player is arrested Thief killed Car destroyed |reward = $100 |todo = Intra-Mission: Lose the cops! You lost the cops. Get to Hunts Point. |unlocks = Wheelman }} Nickel and Dime is the first mission in Driver: Parallel Lines. Plot TK is introduced to the player, through an introduction cut scene. The player is told about TK by the man himself, about where he's from and what his job is. TK is a wheelman from New York. The mission starts with TK picking up a robber who robbed a liquor store. The player is seen in cut-scenes driving fast down streets and alleyways in a black Cerrano, fleeing from the police. The car then smashed its way through an alleyway where the tailing police car is struck and destroyed by a taxi. The player then gains control. The player has to flee from the police, where a roadblock is formed at the end of Broadway, and tailing police cars will ram the player. TK loses the police and is instructed by the robber to drop him off at a hideout in a hidden alleyway on Harlem. Once dropped off, TK heads to Hunts Point, where Ray works on his car. TK is then found inside his bedroom, when Ray enters, claiming he's fixed the car. TK states he "doesn't need Ray's help", before contemplating whether he actually does. Objectives : Lose the cops! [Back to top] *Once the player gains control, they are told to lose the cops. On screen instructions will explain how the game works, controls and the HUD features. Once in control, the player must escape the fleeing cops. The player can choose to shoot the cops, or to flee in the car. : You lost the cops. [Back to top] *After losing the cops, the player has to get to the hideout marked on the map, located in Harlem in an alleyway. (Map). Once they arrive there safely, the robber will thank TK for the help, and will disappear. : Get to Hunts Point. [Back to top] *Once dropped off, the player is told to get to Hunts Point. Hunts Point is a district within Bronx, the game specifically marked Ray's Autos in Hunts Point to reach. (Map). The player must not gain police attention on the way, and not wreck the car. Once their, the mission is complete, followed by cut-scenes and further instructions post-mission. Gallery Gallery= File:Introduction(Cutscene)-DPL-SS1.png|Introduction. File:Introduction(Cutscene)-DPL-SS2.png|Introduction. File:Introduction(Cutscene)-DPL-SS3.png|Introduction. File:Introduction(Cutscene)-DPL-SS4.png|Introduction. File:Introduction(Cutscene)-DPL-SS5.png|Introduction. File:Introduction(Cutscene)-DPL-SS6.png|Introduction. File:Introduction(Cutscene)-DPL-SS7.png|Introduction. File:Introduction(Cutscene)-DPL-SS8.png|Introduction. File:Introduction(Cutscene)-DPL-SS9.png|Introduction. File:Introduction(Cutscene)-DPL-SS10.png|Introduction. File:Introduction(Cutscene)-DPL-SS11.png|Introduction. File:Introduction(Cutscene)-DPL-SS12.png|Introduction. File:Introduction(Cutscene)-DPL-SS13.png|Introduction. File:Introduction(Cutscene)-DPL-SS14.png|Introduction. File:Introduction(Cutscene)-DPL-SS15.png|Introduction. File:Introduction(Cutscene)-DPL-SS16.png|Introduction. File:Introduction-DPL-SS17.png|Introduction. File:Introduction-DPL-SS18.png|Introduction. File:Introduction-DPL-SS19.png|Introduction. File:Introduction-DPL-SS20.png|Introduction. File:Introduction-DPL-SS21.png|Introduction. File:Introduction-DPL-SS22.png|Introduction. File:Introduction-DPL-SS23.png|Introduction. File:NickelAndDime-DPL-LoseTheCops!.png|Lose the cops! File:NickelAndDime-DPL-Instructions1.png|On-screen instructions. File:NickelAndDime-DPL-PoliceRoadblock.png|Police roadblock. File:NickelAndDime-DPL-HideoutMap.png|Hideout location on the map. File:NickelAndDime-DPL-Instructions2.png|On-screen instructions. File:NickelAndDime-DPL-Instructions3.png|On-screen instructions. File:NickelAndDime-DPL-YouLostTheCops.png|You lost the cops. File:NickelAndDime-DPL-StopInTheMarkedArea.png|Stop in the marked area. File:NickelAndDime-DPL-MarkedAreaLocation.png|Marked area. File:NickelAndDime-DPL-CerranoStopped.png|Cerrano stops as the robber gets out. File:NickelAndDime-DPL-GetToHuntsPoint.png|Get to Hunts Point. File:NickelAndDime-DPL-HuntsPointLocationMap.png|Hunts Point location on the map. File:NickelAndDime-DPL-HuntsPointLocation.png|Hunts Point location. File:NickelAndDime-DPL-JobDone.png|Job done. File:NickelAndDime(Cutscene)-DPL-Ray'sAutos.png|Ray's Autos. File:NickelAndDime(Cutscene)-DPL-RayCerrano.png|Cerrano Ray's working on. File:NickelAndDime(Cutscene)-DPL-TKInBed.png|TK in bed. File:NickelAndDime(Cutscene)-DPL-RayInBedroom.png|Ray enters his bedroom. File:NickelAndDime(Cutscene)-DPL-TurnsRadioOff.png|Turns off the radio. TK demands he doesn't need Ray's help with his "job". File:NickelAndDime(Cutscene)-DPL-FunkyRabbit.png|In Funky Rabbit. File:NickelAndDime(Cutscene)-DPL-Slink.png|Slink. File:NickelAndDime(Cutscene)-DPL-TKLeaving.png|TK leaving. File:NickelAndDime-DPL-Instructions4.png|On-screen instructions. File:NickelAndDime-DPL-Instructions5.png|On-screen instructions. |-| Videos= Driver- Parallel Lines - Introduction & First Mission (HD)|Walkthrough. Scene1-DPL-Introduction(Video)|Introduction. Scene2-DPL-PostNickelAndDime(Video)|Post-Mission Cutscene. Transcript }} Trivia *The police car that collides with the taxi in the opening cutscene is destroyed with one crash, being significantly weaker. *A Fire Truck and Meat Wagon are seen responding to an emergency in Times Square in the cut-scene. *The introduction cutscene in which TK drives his Cerrano to the liquor store originally took place at daytime. However, on request of Ubisoft Reflections, Ark VFX (the company responsible for creating cutscenes) later changed the cutscene to take place at nighttime. Navigation Category:Missions Category:1978 Era Missions